A communication system provided with an MFP (abbreviation of Multi-Function Peripheral) and a mobile terminal is known. When an NFC (abbreviation of Near Field Communication) link is established with the mobile terminal, the MFP shifts to a G/O state of a WFD scheme, and sends to the mobile terminal a wireless setting (such as SSID (abbreviation of Service Set Identifier), a password, etc.) which is to be used in a WFD network in which the MFP is to operate as a G/O. The mobile terminal uses the wireless setting received from the MFP so as to establish a wireless connection with the MFP. Due to this, the MFP can cause the mobile terminal to participate in the WFD network as a client of the WFD scheme.